


Second Leg Aftermath

by CreepyEnigma



Series: Barclays Neighbourhood [2]
Category: EPL - Fandom
Genre: Champions League, EPL, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:39:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3576447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepyEnigma/pseuds/CreepyEnigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was over. All four of the English clubs in the Champions League are now out. How would they react? Would they be bitter to each other for not being good enough? Or would they sulk and cry together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Leg Aftermath

Arsenal dragged his feet inside his house. He can’t believe that he’s out on away goals once again. If only he didn’t mess up in the first leg. If only… He opened his laptop and messaged Chelsea.

_RedSince1886: I’m out. I’m sorry._

_BlueLondon: What?! You had one job! One job!_

_RedSince1886: AT LEAST I GOT THROUGH TO THE ROUND OF SIXTEEN._

_BlueLondon: You lost to your manager’s former club. >:D_

_RedSince1886: You lost to a French club without their talisman. So shut it._

_BlueLondon: >:(_

_BlueLondon: I’m calling Liverpool and City._

**_TheBlueCitizens joined the chat._ **

**_Neverwalkalone joined the chat._ **

_Neverwalkalone: I was hoping that an English club would go through to the quarter-finals._

_RedSince1886: Well, at least Liv and I are still in the FA Cup._

_TheBlueCitizens: You wouldn’t dare…_

_RedSince1886: How did you lose to Middlesborough? HOW?!_

_TheBlueCitizens: Well, how did YOU lose to MONACO?!_

_RedSince1886: Their defense was hard to break down. I’m talking about the FA Cup here._

_RedSince1886: It’s not like you went through to the quarterfinals of the UCL anyway._

_TheBlueCitizens: …_

_BlueLondon: He’s trying to change topics. He doesn’t want us to talk about his defeat to Monaco in the first leg._

_RedSince1886: EXCUSE ME? WHO LOST AGAINST A TEN-MAN PSG IN THEIR OWN GROUND?!_

_RedSince1886: WHO LOST TO BRADFORD AFTER LEADING BY TWO GOALS?!_

_BlueLondon: WELL AT LEAST I WASN’T HUMILIATED IN THE FIRST LEG OF THE UCL!_

_Neverwalkalone: Now, now, Arsenal, Chelsea. Calm down._

_BlueLondon: He started._

_RedSince1886: No. The little blue twat did._

_BlueLondon: LITTLE?!_

_TheBlueCitizens: It’s a good thing we aren’t talking face to face._

_RedSince1886: Is that so?_

**_RedSince1886 left the chat._ **

_BlueLondon: Arsenal?_

_BlueLondon: WAIT WHAT ARE YOU DOING?_

_BlueLondon: WAIT COME BACK!_

_Neverwalkalone: Well… this isn’t good._

Just like Liverpool predicted, a sound of a cannon being fired was heard. Arsenal had fired his cannon in the direction of Chelsea’s house. Lucky for Chelsea, Arsenal’s shot missed, but it was enough to scare Chelsea.

 _Neverwalkalone: Ok… so that’s what he did._  

**_RedSince1886 joined the chat._ **

_RedSince1886: Lucky for you I missed._

_BlueLondon: IF YOU WRECK MY HOUSE YOU HAVE TO PAY FOR IT!_

_RedSince1886: Why don’t you get money from your Russian friend?_

_Neverwalkalone: ENOUGH. Didn’t we come together to support each other through the hardships of being out of the UCL?_

_BlueLondon: lol wut?_

_RedSince1886: I am trying to support everyone but no. These idiots had to push my buttons._

_TheBlueCitizens: I’m ending this chat before it gets heated again. Goodbye, neighbours._

**_TheBlueCitizens left the chat._ **

_Neverwalkalone: Good idea…_

**_Neverwalkalone left the chat._ ** ****

_BlueLondon: Bye, ARSEnal~_

**_BlueLondon left the chat._ **

**_RedSince1886 left the chat._ **

Arsenal gritted his teeth at the last message and slams his laptop shut. He walked outside to get some fresh air and let out some steam. Hopefully, he won’t run into any more trouble.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I went straight into the Champions League. Maybe after I write more of these will I make it in chronological order. or maybe not...


End file.
